


This is the only thing that makes us feel alive

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: Ci sono notti in cui i brutti pensieri impediscono a Lauro di addormentarsi, ma questa sera è un bel ricordo a tenerlo sveglio, un ricordo che si fa strada nella sua mente proprio come sta facendo lui ora tra le braccia di Edoardo.Una notte di settembre al Villaggetto, un salto sulla spiaggia alle due del mattino e i loro giochi sott'acqua creano una magica e imprevedibile atmosfera per uno momento che Lauro non potrà mai scordare.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	This is the only thing that makes us feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> (questo simbolo °°°°°°°° dà il via al lungo flashback che occupa la maggior parte della fic e che è ambientato nell'anno post pechino express, al Villaggetto. Sempre con lo stesso simbolo finisce il flashback.)
> 
> Questa ff è stata scritta dopo che sono andata a fare una passeggiata al mare e nulla, l'atmosfera mi ha ispirata un pochino. Spero vi piaccia. Come sempre la dedico a tutte le stelline del fandom Lauredo e alle carissime intellectuals ;)   
> Buona lettura

La notte culla i pensieri di Lauro, li trattiene un poco per sè e poi glieli riversa addosso ed essi si ritagliano un posto nella sua mente, incasinandosi con altre mille sensazioni e inquietudini.

Lauro si sistema meglio sotto le coperte, tirando di più il lenzuolo per coprirsi dalla brezza primaverile che si libera dalla finestra spalancata della sua camera, e cerca di sporgersi di più verso Edoardo, sdraiato sotto di lui.

Poggia il naso nell'incavo del collo dell'altro e annusa il suo profumo, quell'odore di cui è follemente innamorato e che il vento quella sera stava cercando di portare via. Un odore dolce e forte allo stesso tempo, l’odore di Edo.

Lauro lascia allora un bacio leggero, assaporando la sua pelle, appena vicino allo zigomo, e percepisce il sorriso di Doms aprirsi. Il suo viso si tende appena mentre le labbra si arricciano dolcemente e gli occhi, ancora chiusi, si piegano all'insù.

Lauro potrebbe anche proseguire coi baci, lungo il collo e il petto nudo dell'altro, lasciarne una lunga scia indelebile un po' ovunque, e fargli così aprire quei maledetti occhi verdi, per poi farsi travolgere dalla passione e non far più dormire nessuno dei due. Ma per oggi no.

Questa sera si accontenta di ammirarlo, di restare disteso sopra di lui, in questo abbraccio caldo e rassicurante e di cercare così la pace nel sonno, nei sogni che può fare, dove Edoardo e il loro amore sono protagonisti.

Lauro adagia allora la mano tatuata sul petto del chitarrista, una carezza all'altezza del cuore, giusto per sentire il suo battito un momento prima di addormentarsi.

Ed è tutto così bello, magnifico… come quella sera, un paio di anni fa e qualche cannetta di troppo, la sabbia sotto i piedi e l'odore del mare. Un ricordo immortale, sembrava un sogno allora, ma ora è realtà, è quasi routine.

°°°°°°°°

E’ una serata come tutte lì al Villaggetto, Lauro e il suo team hanno ancora una volta sforato la mezzanotte lavorando ai nuovi pezzi e ora se ne stanno andando tutti a dormire nelle rispettive stanze, trascinando a stento i piedi per la stanchezza.

Tutti tranne Lauro, che di sonno questa sera non ne ha. La sua mente è ancora occupata da testi di canzoni non scritti, cose non dette ed è impossibile addormentarsi con le rotelle in testa che girano così velocemente.

Si passa la canna tra le dita coperte di inchiostro e ogni tanto ne tira una boccata, socchiudendo gli occhi. Osserva la scia di fumo che lo circonda, come se attraverso essa potesse trovare del sollievo e chissà quali risposte.

“Non vieni Laurè?” gli domanda Edoardo, sull’uscio della porta del loro studio, facendo cenno con una mano al piano di sopra, dove si trovano le camere. 

Lauro lo osserva un attimo, ha gli occhi arrossati per le ore passate davanti al pc a lavorare ad un nuovo beat e un sorriso appena accennato, che fa capolino tra i suoi zigomi taglienti e le guance scavate, perfette.

“Me ne sto ancora ‘n po’ qui” risponde infine, portandosi nuovamente la canna alla bocca, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Edo, che sta fermo lì sull’uscio, come se fosse disposto ad aspettarlo ancora un po’, a restare con lui nonostante il sonno.

La presenza di Edo è qualcosa di dannatamente rassicurante per Lauro, sapere che lui c’è sempre, che lo conosce così bene da non voler scappare da tutti i suoi casini, e anzi, è stupendo sapere che Edo quei casini se li porta in spalla, alleggerendo il suo carico.

Lauro lo ha sempre saputo, da quando erano regazzini e lo ha visto con quella cresta rossa e i vestiti pazzi per una via di Roma, che Edo è diverso da chiunque altro, unico e meraviglioso. E dire che il suo cuore già esplodeva nel petto a quella prima visione non è un’iperbole, non si esagera mai quando si parla di quello che Lauro prova per Edo.

Ma ancora non ha avuto il coraggio di parlargliene e non sa se un giorno lo troverà. Lui che col pericolo ci gioca, lui che è stato disposto ad affrontare tanti rischi, ma nessuno grande come quello di perdere Edoardo, di perdere quello che stanno costruendo e di perdere tutto il bene che lui porta nella sua vita.

“Ti ci devo portà di peso nel tuo letto?” scherza Edoardo, anche se infondo ne sarebbe pure capace.

“No” sbuffa Lauro, senza voler aggiungere altro, la sua voce come ovattata dai tanti pensieri.  
Edoardo sembra non ascoltarlo però e lo prende per un braccio, trascinandolo fuori dallo studio.

“T’ho detto de no!” urla Lauro, pestando i piedi a terra come un bimbo quando non viene ascoltato.

“Stai buono, Là” lo riprende Edo, perché quando Lauro inizia ad urlare potrebbe svegliare tutta la gente nella villa e pure il vicinato, e lui lo sa “Non te porto a letto”

Gli occhi di Lauro brillano di curiosità per quest’ultima affermazione e decide di seguire Edoardo, senza fare altre storie.  
“E dove me porti?” gli chiede, appena escono dalla Villa e si trovano sommersi dal buio della notte e dalla fastidiosa brezza settembrina.

“Qui, al mare” risponde Edo, sorpassando il giardinetto che circonda il Villaggetto e mettendo i piedi sulla sabbia. Il suo piano è semplice, far svagare Lauro, fargli staccare la spina per un po’, allontanandolo da tutti quei pensieri brutti che di notte lo trascinano lontano e farlo un po’ divertire.

Il Villaggetto si trova proprio ridosso alla spiaggia, ma loro non ci vanno quasi mai, preferiscono trascorrere le giornate producendo musica, ad ascoltare i suoni diversi che partono da ogni stanza (chitarra, batteria, basso, voce), ma ogni tanto è bello fermarsi e tendere le orecchie per ascoltare la melodia delle onde che si infrangono sulla costa, in una spiaggia deserta, alle due del mattino.

Lauro sprofonda con i piedi nella sabbia soffice e si stringe nella canotta, perché il vento settembrino non è poi così caldo e non basta la mano di Edo sul suo polso a scaldarlo.

Camminano fino alla riva, dove la sabbia è più dura e umida e i pezzetti di conchiglie scricchiolano sotto i loro piedi. Edoardo saltella ridendo, spingendo Lauro a fare lo stesso. Così, senza motivo, solo per il gusto di sentirsi invincibili, con i vestiti scossi dal vento e le loro risate a fare da colonna sonora.

Di gesti inaspettati, senza una ragione, Doms ne fa a migliaia, è parte della sua natura e della sua arte. Quante loro canzoni sono nate da un’idea del momento, da qualcosa che all’inizio sembrava ‘na merda e che poi si è rivelato un colpo di genio.

Edoardo improvvisamente smette di saltare e si leva le scarpe nere, lasciandole cadere sulla sabbia, per poi fare lo stesso con la maglietta. Lauro deglutisce rumorosamente, senza riuscire a proferire parola o a muovere anche solo un muscolo.

E quando Edoardo si slaccia la cintura e si appresta a togliere i pantaloni, Lauro si sente appena le ginocchia più deboli. L’avrà visto un migliaio di volte così, ma fa sempre lo stesso effetto, specialmente ora che sono insieme, solo loro due, sulla spiaggia di notte.

“Che fai?” gli domanda Lauro, la voce che esce di un tono più alta.

Edoardo si limita ad esprimere le sue intenzioni con uno sguardo eloquente, sopracciglia alzate e sorrisetto malefico, e tempo due secondi si avventa su Lauro, spingendolo in acqua. Finiscono per cadere entrambi, dove l’acqua arriva a malapena alle caviglie e la sabbia dura non attutisce il colpo.

“Questa me la paghi!” urla Lauro, gettando la maglia zuppa a riva e alzandosi minaccioso in piedi. I suoi tatuaggi vengono illuminati dalla luce della notte e le treccine rosse e blu gli ricadono umide ai lati del volto.

“Ah davvero?” lo provoca Edo alzandosi anche lui in piedi e, appena Lauro comincia a inseguirlo, lui si mette a nuotare, agile, verso gli scogli, dove l’acqua è più alta.

Lauro fatica a stargli dietro, l’acqua a quest’ora è gelida e non si capacita di come faccia Edo a nuotarci dentro serenamente. Basta un attimo di disattenzione e lo perde di vista.

“Edo…” lo chiama Lauro un pelo impaurito, con i suoi 28 anni di età ancora l’idea di una spiaggia vuota di notte lo inquieta e, se con Edoardo il brivido diventa eccitante e divertente, ora che è solo si tramuta in ansia, incertezza.

Improvvisamente Lauro sente qualcosa toccargli le caviglie e lancia un urlo di paura, chissà quale misterioso mostro marino può aggirarsi nelle acque e attaccarlo! 

Sente qualcos’altro sfioragli la gamba e riesce appena ad accorgersi che a toccarlo è una mano e non il tentacolo velenoso di qualche creatura, che si trova di nuovo sott’acqua, con Edoardo che ride guardandolo dall’alto.

Ha i capelli rosati tutti bagnati, che gli ricadono sulla fronte in un ciuffo scomposto, bellissimo, e il suo petto si muove su e giù rapidamente per il fiatone, dopo essere stato così tanto tempo sott’acqua. I suoi muscoli sono ancora più definiti, bagnati da goccioline di acqua, che scorrono velocemente, segnandone i tratti, per poi ritornare in mare. A Lauro sembra di star ammirando una statua rinascimentale, il David di Michelangelo, l’ideale di bellezza e perfezione che si incarna davanti a lui, con un sorrisetto divertito in volto.

“M’hai fatto pijà un colpo” lo riprende Lauro, lasciandosi passare l’acqua tra le dita e iniziando a schizzare l’altro, senza pietà. Edoardo ride ancora più forte e si impegna per fare lo stesso, usando anche le gambe per colpirlo meglio con gli schizzi.

Continuano così per un po’, a fare una lotta strana, un gioco tutto loro, sferrando tutti i colpi possibili. Edoardo è più scorretto di Lauro, ma quest’ultimo finisce per avere la meglio, riesce infatti a travolgere Edo e a immobilizzarlo.

Restano una manciata di secondi avvinghiati sotto l’acqua, Lauro che sovrasta Edo nel tentativo di non farlo tornare in superficie, mentre entrambi perdono il poco ossigeno in bocca, che si libera in piccole bollicine confuse.   
Nessuno dei due prova anche solo per un secondo a distogliere lo sguardo, si osservano per istanti interminabili, contemplano la visione dell’altro e la possibilità di ammirarsi a vicenda, anche solo per gioco, circondati dall’acqua salata e illuminati dalla luna, riflessa in essa.

Lauro si lascia per un attimo andare e accarezza il viso dell’amico, all’altezza dello zigomo, ci passa le dita sentendo l’accenno di barba e la sua pelle morbida e beandosi di quel contatto magico. Edoardo sorride e Lauro, per quanto vorrebbe rimanere lì sotto in eterno, si sente mancare l’aria ed è costretto a lasciare andare l’altro e uscire dall’acqua.

Respira a pieni polmoni appena sente di essere circondato di nuovo da aria e dopo poco, Edoardo lo raggiunge, stremato, ma con ancora quel sorriso sulla faccia.  
Si avvicina per dargli una pacca sulla schiena e fa cenno alla riva col capo.  
“Dai, ora possiamo dormì” gli dice, la voce stanca, ma più dolce del solito. Talmente dolce che Lauro non può fare a meno di seguirlo e uscire con lui dall’acqua. Ora Edo potrebbe dirgli di fare qualsiasi cosa e lui eseguirebbe in silenzio.

Una ventata di aria gelida travolge Lauro, appena si siede sulla sabbia asciutta, e Edo in tutta risposta gli lancia la sua maglia, coprendosi il petto malamente con i jeans slavati, appoggiati ora sulle spalle.

Edo allora si sdraia, le braccia dietro la testa a mo’ di cuscino e la sabbia attaccata ovunque. Lauro si adagia di fianco a lui, i brividi non cessano ma non vuole far terminare la magia di questa notte, rientrando nella villa. Si sente un po' stupido, in fondo, ma crede davvero che siano vittime di un qualche meraviglioso incantesimo.

Un respiro profondo, nitido della notte, si libera allora dalla bocca di Lauro, mentre si appresta a compiere il gesto più azzardato della serata: si sposta appena e si accoccola sul petto di Doms. Un abbraccio così, sporco di sabbia e salsedine, entrambi con gli occhi chiusi, cullati dal respiro dell’altro.

Edo non si allontana di un millimetro, anzi allunga un braccio verso la schiena di Lauro e lo stringe più a sé, i loro corpi incastrati perfettamente e Lauro che gli sorride sul petto. Un sorriso immenso, che proprio non può trattenere.

Domani avranno la febbre, si alzeranno tutti coperti di sabbia e probabilmente Lauro non riuscirà a cantare per il mal di gola per almeno un paio di giorni e obbligherà Matteo ad andare a comprare una lista infinita di sciroppi per la gola, ma al momento non interessa a nessuno.

Lauro riesce a sentire Doms così vicino da percepire il suo calore, quasi non lo sente il vento gelido che li sta attaccando, e capisce che, se potesse, resterebbe qui per sempre, su di lui, con lui, mentre l’alba fa capolino da dietro gli scogli. E gli interessa solo questo. Ora si sente vivo, si sente felice,

°°°°°°°

Perché per Lauro la felicità é quasi una meta irraggiungibile, come un oasi, un miraggio che si allontana man mano che ti avvicini.  
E quando l'oasi c'è per davvero e riesce a vederla, a toccarla quasi, lui scappa nella direzione opposta, fugge, come se avesse paura di sentirsi davvero completamente felice.

Una vita passata così, ad accontentarsi di vederla da lontano, la felicità.

Ma in momenti come questi, con la luce della luna e delle stelle in sottofondo, le coperte scaldate dai loro corpi avvinghiati e quei cuori che battono all'unisono, Lauro ha il coraggio di sfiorarlo con un dito il suo ideale di felicità.  
Perché con Edo, durante notti come questa, come quella del lontano settembre di due anni prima, Lauro si concede un sorriso vero, sincero.

"Solo per te, Edo, solo per noi"


End file.
